melissaentertainerfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa (Melissa album)
Melissa is the eponymous debut album by Venezuelan by Venezuelan singer-songwriter and actress Melissa. It was released on April 10, 2012, by the Warner Music Spain and worlwide through Warner Music Group on July 12, that same year. After signing a three-album deal in November 2010, by the age of 13, she began recording the album in Madrid, Spain alongside the producers Armando Ávila, Diane Warren and Carlos Jean. Melissa co-wrote all songs on the album, and the recording sessions was finalized on February 2010 in Los Angeles, California, on the United States. The album contains mainly Latin pop genre, with influences of pop rock and eurodance. The album received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who complimented Melissa voice and album sound versatility. The album was an immediate success in Spanish-speaking countries, and also in countries such as Austria, Belgium Brazil, France, Germany, Italy, and United States, where peaked at number one of US Latin Albums (Billboard) and US Latin Pop Albums (Billboard), also reached the number twenty-eight on the ''Billboard'' 200, and was certified two times Diamond by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA's Latin), also was certified Diamond in Argentina, Brazil, Colombia, and Melissa native country Venezuela. At 12th Annual Latin Grammy Awards Melissa won Latin Grammy Award for Best New Artist, while the album was nominated for Best Female Pop Vocal Album, Album of the Year, and Best Latin Pop Album at 55th Annual Grammy Awards. To date, the album was sold over 7 million copies worlwide. Six singles was release from the album, incluiding the hit singles "Palabras Cruzadas", "Despierta (Bella Durmiente)", "Álguien Nuevo, which topped the [[Discography|US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)]], Billboard Hot Latin Songs, Latin Pop Airplay for several weeks. "Despierta (Bella Durmiente)" was nominated for Song of the Year at 12th Annual Latin Grammy Awards. To promoted the album, Melisa embarked on her debut concert tour, under the name Bella Durmiente Tour between 2012 and 2013. Track listing ''Melissa' ''– Standard edition # "Palabras Cruzadas" – 3:46 # "Llueve" – 3:13 # "Despierta (Bella Durmiente)" – 3:01 # "Cuéntame" – 3:12 #"Rara Casualidad" # "Óyeme" – 3:18 # "Amigos Imaginarios"– 3:54 #"La Señal" – 4:09 #"Álguien Nuevo" – 3:23 # "Año Luz" – 4:13 # "Olvídate" – 3:26 # "Mil Y Una Estrellas" – 3:17 Melissa '' ''– Deluxe edition #"En El Medio de La Nada – 4:12 #"Perdón" – 3:46 #"Quien Diría" – 3:34 Melissa '' ''– U.S edition #"Crossword" – 3:43 #"Wake Up (Sleeping Beauty)" – 3:02 #"Don't Be Shy" – 3:45 ''Melissa '' '' ''– Italian edition #"Parole incrociate" – 3:43 #Pioggia – 3:14 #"Svegliati (Bella addormentata)" – 3:02 #"Ascoltami" (feauting Il Volo) – 3:23 #"Qualcuno di nuovo" – 3:24 #"Mille e una stella" – 3:16 #"Grazie a te" (feauting Il Volo) – 3:09 Melissa '' ''– Brazilian edition #"Palavras Cruzadas" – 3:43 #"Chove" – 3:14 #"Acorda (Bela Adormecida)" – 3:02 #"Escuta" – 3:02 #"Novo Alguém" – 3:22 #"Mil E Uma Estrela" – 3:16 Singles Singles from ''Melissa '' Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications